superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Whirly Brains and Mermaid Pants (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Whirly Brains"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Joe Murray |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne Zeus Cervas |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard' |Zeus Cervas |- |'Animation Director' |Brian Sheesley |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- |'Special Guest' |Ed Asner |- | colspan="2" |''"Mermaid Pants"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kent Osborne |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Sue Mondt |- |'Story Editor' |Kent Osborne |- |'Animation Writers' |Mike Fasolo John Infantino Kent Osborne Cindy Morrow Richard Pursel |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Production Manager' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Clint Bond Mike Dougherty Stephen Herczeg J.G. Quintel Maureen Mascarina Adam Paloian Kurt Snyder Ted Seko |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Caroline Director Ray Morelli Kristen Morrison Arielle Phillips |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Whirly Brains" |- |'Jeff Glen Bennett' |Raj, Gary, Kid |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Lazlo, Clam |- |'Tom Kenny' |Lumpus, Slinkman |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Edward, Dad |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Little Kid, Baby |- |'Mary Jo Catlett' |Mrs. Puff, Mother |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Announcer, Bubble Bass |- |'Ed Asner' |Angry Old Timer |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Mermaid Pants" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Security Guard, Scallop |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |TV Announcer, Bathroom Fish |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Female Customer |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' |Molly Miller |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Assistant Engineer' |Manny Grijalva |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Coordinator' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl |- |'Production Assistant' |Ben Haist |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Gordon Hammond Junpei Takayama |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello John Seymore Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Ann Lee |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Rough Draft Korea Co, ltd." |- |'Executive Producer' |Kyung Suk Park |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Hyejoon Yun |- |'Supervising Producer' |Chulho Kim |- |'Production Translation' |Gahyun Baek |- |'Animation Directors' |Ilsung Lee Junhee Yu |- |'Head of Layout' |Hyunkyu Lee |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Soungsuk Cho Boyoung Sung |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Woosung Jeong |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Carl Linton Scott Mansz |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"I Hate SpongeBob I Hate Patrick"' |Lyrics by Kent Osborne Performed by Tom Kenny |- |'"Mermaidman Our Hero"' |Lyrics by Kent Osborne Performed by Jeff Glen Bennett and Carlos Alazraqui |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Glenwood Editorial, inc. |- |'Sound Effects Designer & Editor' |Glenn Oyabe |- |'Foley Artist' |Jessa Arruda |- |'Foley Mixer' |Dan Cubert |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Tim Garrity |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Karl Goldshmidt Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Ryan McFadden Kevin Iwaki |- |'President of Content Development & Production' |Russell Hicks |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Brandon Hoang Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2016 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits Category:Season 10